scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SMV: Rough, Tough, Burly Sailor Song (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Rough, Tough, Burly Sailor Song from The Adventures of the Gummi Bears. Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: * Rough, Tough, Burly Sailor Song Song from: * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Up, Up, and Away Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (@2002 Big Idea/Artisan Entertainment) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (@2009 20th Century Fox) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Ride of the Valkyries; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Fraggle Rock (Wembley and the Gorgs; @1983-1987 Jim Henson) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * I Am Weasel (I.R. Do; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Intel Dreamworks (@2008) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Little Einsteins (How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story; @2005-2009 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Country Bears (@2002 Disney) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * Under the Sea (@1994 Wee Sing) * Animaniacs (H.M.S. Yakko; @1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * Muppet Treasure Island (@1996 Disney/Jim Henson) * Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Big Adventure (Part 1); @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Bubble Guppies (X Marks the Spot; @2011-2017 Nickelodeon) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (@2015 Aardman/StudioCanal) * Penguin of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) * Bear in the Big Blue House (@1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * Gravity Falls (Scary-oke; @2012-2016 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Garfield Show (Time Twist; @2009 Paws) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Finding Dory (@2016 Disney/Pixar) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * Yogi's Ark Lark (@1972 Hanna-Barbera) * The Yogi Bear Show (Pie-Pirates; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * The Lion Guard (Bunga and the King; @2016 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Harvey Beaks (Nightclub Night; @2015 Nickelodeon) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Ice Age: Collision Course (@2016 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Sesame Street (Big Bird Loses His Nest; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (A Robot For All Seasons; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Looney Tunes (What's Opera, Doc?; @1930 Warner Bros.) * Johnny Test (A Holly Johnny Christmas; @2005-2014 Teletoon) * The Annoying Orange (Orange Nya Nya Style; @2009 Daneboe) * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (@1990 Southern Star) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Shrek the Third (@2007 Dreamworks) * Milk and Quackers (Ep.9; @2008-2009 Webkinz Studios/strawberry516) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Sorry, Wrong Era; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (@2012 HIT Entertainment) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Rough, Tough, Burly Sailor Song Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos